popolocroisfandomcom-20200214-history
Narcia
Narcia is a forest sprite/faerie (being called a 'forest sprite' in Japan, and a 'faerie' in English), who lives in the kingdom of PoPoLoCrois. Biography 'Early Life' Narcia was taken in by Guilda when she was young. Guilda led her to believe that she was a forest witch, but was, in fact, a royal fairy. Narcia learned this later in her life. 'Journey with Pietro' Pietro came to'' the forest witches to see whether or not they knew how to break the spell on his mother. Guilda told Pietro to go to Pasela, in order to look for the inventor of a flying machine which could be used to go and find the Book of Darkness. Guilda allowed Narcia to tag along. Narcia accompanies Pietro on all his journeys, and is extremely loyal to him. She also helps him fight and make important decisions. Appearances and Variations '''Overall Appearance' Narcia's looks differ from the anime, original game, and the PSP game, but she generally has a pink double pointed hat, blonde hair, and a pink or red dress. 'Variations' Narcia has green eyes in the anime series, and blue eyes in the original PlayStation games. Her dress is red rather than pink. Relationships 'Guildia' Narcia has a relationship to Guilda, similiar to mother/daughter relationships. However, Guilda is not her real mother. Guilda gave her the name 'Narcia', saying it means, "fairy from the blue lake". 'Pietro' Narcia and Pietro develop feelings for one another almost instantly. During the course of the game, they become the closest of friends, but Narcia's crush develops into love. Guilda tells her that she cannot be with Pietro, as he is a human, and she is a forest witch. Narcia then runs to the Sprite/Fairy Queen in hope that she can be turned into a human. During this time, Pietro is very worried about Narcia. 'Sprite/Faerie Queen' Narcia sees the Sprite/Faerie Queen on the topic of wanting to become a human; a choice fueled by her desire to be with Pietro. It is revealed that the Queen is actually Narcia's mother. Voice Actors * English Voice: Evelyn Huynh - PopoloCrois Story: Adventure of Prince Pietro - PSP (2005), as Narcia, Kai. * English Voice: Cassandra Lee Morris - Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale - 3DS (2016), as Narcia. * Japanese Voice: Yuri Shiratori - PopoloCrois Story - TV Anime (1998), as Narcia, Kai. - PopoloCrois Story 2 - PS1 (2000), as Narcia, Kai. - PopoloCrois Story: Adventure of Prince Pietro - PSP (2005), as Narcia, Kai. - Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale 3DS (2015), as Narcia. - PopoloCrois Story Narcia's Tears and the Fairy's Flute - Smartphone (2018), as Narcia. * Japanese Voice: Kotono Mitsuishi - PopoloCrois Story 1 - PS1 (1996), as Narcia, Kai. * Japanese Voice: Kawamura Maria - PopoloCrois Story 2 - PS1 (2000), as The Narrator. - PopoloCrois: A New Departure - PS2 (2002), as Queen Narcia. - PopoloCrois: Enchanted Lunar Tale - PS2 (2004), as Queen Narcia, Gamigami Devil. - PopoloCrois - TV Anime (2003), as Queen Narcia, Gamigami Devil. * Japanese Voice: Ayako Kawasumi - Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale - 3DS (2015), as Narcia. Gallery Trivia * In One-shot or Manga volumes 3, Narcia is Antagonist and can shapeshifting as Black Dragon. * Category:characters __FORCETOC__